


Listen for the sound

by virifanfic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, VICTUURI all the way, Yuuri plays the piano, talented katsuki yuuri, victor is so in love, victuuri fluff, written at 1:00 am, yuuri musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virifanfic/pseuds/virifanfic
Summary: At a JSF banquet, Victor looses Yuuri, and is worried about him.But then he learns something about Yuuri that he never knew before.(one shot)_________________________________________________________________________________Im bad at summaries, just click it, I promise its good. UwU





	Listen for the sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely self indulgent head cannon that has been going through my head, so I hope you all enjoy it at much as I do!

Victor stumbled past the crowds of people, pushing past people with small greetings.

All of the skates registered be the JSF were at a huge banquet to collaborate with possible sponsors. 

Everyone was there, and the large banquet hall was filled with well dressed people.

 

While Victor was excited to see some of his old friends, he didn’t really need more sponsors.  
He mainly went because Yuuri was also going.

Ever since Yuuri came to St. Petersburg, he and Victor had been basically inseparable, so being away from him at a party nonetheless was odd.

Normally at parties, Yuuri would latch onto Victors side and stay there the whole night while victor socialized. This was unless he knew someone he could talk with.

That’s why currently Victor was looking for Phichit in the crowded party. If anyone knew where Yuuri was, it would be Phichit.

He pushed past a woman wearing a ruby red sleeveless dress with a small “excuse me”, and grabbed a flute to fit in better.

He was trying to focus on the task at hand, but with all of the chatter it was hard to form a cohesive thought. 

He looked over the crowd, and spied Phichit’s head popping up from a group of people, and changed directions to pursue the Thai skater.

When he approached phichit we was babbling on about some new movie to a well dressed man, when he spied Victor he immediately waved to him and shot him a wide smile.

“Hey victor, over here!” He said, beckoning over to him.

Victor put on his camera smile, and walked over to his friend.

“Why hello there phichit, have you happened to see Yuuri anywhere?” He asked

“Well, I saw him walking over to Chris over there about 5 minutes ago.” Phichit replies with a smile while pointing to the left of him.  
“Maybe you can find him over there.”

“Thank you Phichit, and enjoy the party!” Victor said as he turned in the direction of the drinks table.

As he maneuvered once again past the crowds of people, he briefly noted Yurio and Otabek talking quietly in a corner, and he let a small smile slide onto his face. Finally he spotted Chris entertaining a small group of people. 

A man in a suit offered him a flute, and he accepted it with a small ‘thank you’.

He glided over to Chris who’s eyes lit up as he saw his friend.

“Victor it’s so good to see you!” He said with a sly smile “this is Mr. and Mrs. Charleron he said gesturing at the man and woman in front of him.

“It is a pleasure to meet you” Victor said to the couple, and offered them a smile. 

“Chris, have you seen Yuuri?” He asked after they chatted for a few minutes about meaningless topics. 

“Hmm, yes I do remember him saying he was going to go get some air” Chris said 

‘Uh oh, “getting air” at a party for Yuuri basically translated to ‘panic attack in the bathroom’  
Victor thought.

“Ah, well I’m going to go find him, and make sure he is ok” Victor said, not even bothering to hide the worry that was creeping into his voice.

“Do you want any help?” Chris said, his eyebrows furrowing with worry.

“No no it’s ok, enjoy the party.” Victor said while turning to the nearest exit.

______________________________________

Air whooshed past victor as he pushed the door to the hallway open. He didn’t know where the nearest bathroom was, but he was going to bet that yuuri was there.

He walked down a dimly lit but well furnished hallway with long mirrors and sparkling chandeliers.

As he was walking he began to think of yuuri all alone, and his pace picked up a bit. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a bronze plaque that has ‘MENS’ engraved on it, resting right above a tall wooden door. Relieved he rushed to it, and pushed it wide open.

Inside the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. There was no sniffling, and no sound of sobs being covered up.  
That told Victor that Yuuri was not here.

‘Is there another bathroom?’ Victor thought. ‘Maybe I need to find the other ones.’

Just as he was about to walk out and try another corridor, he heard faint piano notes ringing out. 

They were peaceful and played with care, as if the person playing it knew exactly what they were doing and had done so many times. 

Victor tried to follow the music, but every time he got closer, the notes would fade and seem to be farther away. 

The music was beautiful, composed of a melody of a few notes played in a loop. A slight change in the pattern made the emotion of the piece calm and collected.

It was by no means a masterful or intricate piece, but it didn’t need to be. It’s simplicity was portraying that it didn’t need to be fast or complicated to say what it needed to say. 

As the music played, victor could see the steps playing out in front of his vision.

Spins and steps on time with the music, an array of emotions playing out both through sound and movement. 

‘I need to find the source of this music so I can ask if I can skate to it.’ Victor thought.

The music seemed to be perfect at describing his emotions. 

There was uncertainty at times, but for the most part it was steady and firm. Ever since Yuuri had come into his life, he had felt this way: like everything was there.

Just when he thought the music was perfect, it seemed that a second hand was added. 

The lower notes complimented the melody of the top notes, and they both merged into something smoother and beautiful. 

Victor stopped walking for a second there, because he was speechless. 

This music seemed to be coming from the second large room for entertaining, that was not being used. 

Victor walked up to the large wood and bronze door and set his fingers on the large handle, but hesitated. ‘What if the player decides to stop if I interrupt them?’ He thought.

So victor just listened for the moment. 

The music played on, growing and transforming into something completely new. It seemed to be pulling everything into it, yet pushing everything else away. 

When Victor could just not stand it anymore, he grabbed the cold metal handle of the door and pushed it open as quiet as he possibly could.

When he peered into the room he saw a pair grand staircases on the far side of the room. Plush red carpets lined the marbled walkways, and bright chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The room was dimly lit, and soft lights glowed on the wall.  
Off to the side there was a grand piano. Presumably used for live entertainment when there was a banquet or party in the grand hall. But everything was empty, so the piano’s notes rang through the empty room, and echoed against the walls. The dim light made it hard to see who was at the keys at first, until his eyes adjusted.

Yuuri

His hands were flowing over the keys, playing the patterns that seemed so familiar to him. His eyes were looking down, and he apparently hadn’t seen Victor enter.  
He was still wearing the suit from earlier, and his black hair and pale skin almost matched the keys.  
His expression was calm, but controlled. It seemed that he was perfectly at peace with himself at that moment, an expression Victor had only seen while they were skating alone. 

He was just about to go up and say something to his fiancé, when the flurry of notes slowed down and stopped. Victor thought the song was over until slow and tentative notes picked up.  
It was the same pattern as the beginning, and the notes were clearly ringing out.  
It was by no means a complicated pattern, anyone could learn to play it with some practice, but the way that it was played, and who was playing it that made it special.

Victor began to walk across the marble tiles, careful to make sure his heeled shoes didn’t click on the floor.

Yuuri seemed lost in the music, a concept that victor wasn’t unfamiliar with, except most of the time he was lost dancing in the music instead of playing it.

The pattern continued for a little while longer before it slowed, and then it ended on a final ringing note.

Victor didn’t dare breathe, as not to disturb the silence that had settled over the room.

Yuuri was still staring at the keys, looking at them as if confused that the music was over. 

Victor watched as yuuri slowly and carefully lowered the cover of the piano to conceal the keys, and stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles of his navy blue suit jacket. 

He just watched as Yuuri started to turn to walk out of the room, presumably back to the party they had both abandoned, but then met Victors eyes.

They both just stared at each other for about a minute before Yuuri seemed to break out of whatever trance he was in.

“V-Victor! I was just-umm I was just messing arou- How long have you been standing there?” he said all in one breath, his eyes were wide, and he started to fiddle with the edge of his jacket. 

“Yuuri” Victor said calmly watching as he slowly seemed to calm down from the shock. “Where did you learn to play like that?” 

“Oh, umm well I guess I always liked to hear the notes of instruments, so I would play small things that sounded pretty.” Yuuri explained, seeming to relax a bit more as he talked. “When I was in highschool, I decided to learn how to read music, so I could both improve my skating, and learn how to play a bit.” 

Victor watched as Yuuris eyes seemed to sparkle, just like they did whenever he talked about things he loved.  
Victor loved that sparkle.

“I learned this song when I started college, and when I learned it at first, It felt like a song that portrayed someone who was stuck in a loop over and over, and that’s how I felt with my anxiety, but now I feel a lot more secure with my life.” Yuuri looked at Victor and smiled a shy smile that made his chest warm and fuzzy.  
“Now the song means something different, it shows someone that is steady, and is unsure of what will come next, but is ready for it.” 

“Yuuri-” Victor started, but his voice choked off as he saw the beginnings of tears well up in his eyes. 

Yuuri apparently knew what me meant, as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around victor, embracing him softly and sweetly.  
And for a minute there they didnt do anything else, they just held each other and nothing else mattered. 

“Yuuri, I was wondering If i could maybe skate to that piece one day.” Victor asked laying his chin down on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri pulled back a considerate look on his face.

“Well, it’s not my song, so you would have to find the owners and ask them, but we could find a studio, and I could play it for you to record. 

“I would like that” victor said, and they laced their fingers together, and walked out of the empty hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So thanks for clicking on my fic, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I am wondering if I want to make this one a series, where there are more instances of yuuri playing the piano. So if you are interested in this, then leave a quick comment, and if I do write it, I’ll give you a shoutout! 
> 
>  also, the song that Yuuri was playing was called "Una Mattina" by Ludovico Einaudi. I was so fortunate to find such a beautiful song to use as inspiration.  
> Heres the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzOkbpdPHqg
> 
> Have an awesome life my fellow fans!  
> -erj


End file.
